La tatouage
by Alienor01
Summary: abandonnée


_En chemin ils virent Remus Lupin , loup-garou a mi-temps, qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers les portes de Poudlard . _

_-REMUS ! _

_Le loup-garou se retourna alors vivement et sourit en voyant son élève préféré qui courait vers lui . Ce qui l'étonnait déjà plus était la nouvelle aura de son protégé tout comme le phénix volant a ses cotés . Au cour de ses réflexions plus que hasardeuses , Harry était arrivé prés de lui et lui fit un grand sourire, à peine essoufflé de sa course ._

Apparement le quidditch lui réussissait bien . Il avait d'ailleur reçut plusieurs propositions pour jouer dans une équipe internationnale mais depuis quelques temps cela ne l'attirait plus .

Aussi quand il vit Remus il était a peine essoufflé et ses cheveux étaient semblables a l'ordinaire , indomptable !

-Bonjour !

-Salut Harry comment vas tu ?

-Trés bien je te remercie ! Je te présente Fumseck , oui c'est celui du directeur il a choisit de me suivre moi . Alors depuis on ne se sépare préesque plus !

-Félicitation Harry il est vraiment magnifique ! Tu sais que je vais être le nouveau professeur de DFCM cette année ?

-J'en ait entendu parler ! Bravo a toi ! Mais finalement ta pas tant de mérite . Personne ne postule pour ce poste la il est maudit sois disant . Alors si ta été le seul a te présenter pas étonnant que tu soit choisit !

Harry et Remus éclatérent de rire et marchérent pour rentrer au château .

Une fois arrivé Dumbledore lui sauta littéralement dessus et l'emmena dans son bureau rapidement .

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais animagus ! Cela va changer beaucoup de chose . Notement ton entrée dans l'ordre ! Je vais faire le nécessaire pour que tu y soit inscrit le plus vite possible .

-Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse de faire parti de votre ordre tout comme je refuse de prendre part a votre petite guerre personnelle contre les mangemorts . Je lutterais peut être contre Voldemort mais ce sera pour me défendre . S'il ne tente pas de me tuer je ne me battrai pas .

-Mais Harry ... !

-Pas de mais c'est comme ca . Je suis désolé de gaché certaine de vos expériences mais tuer ne serait-ce qu'une araignée est déjà difficile pour moi...

-Cela veut dire que tu n'envisage plus de devenir auror ?

-Exactement je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais devenir je lancerais peut être un commerce mais je n'en suis pas sur . Enfin tréve de parlote je suis censé rejoindre mon dernier cours de la journée . Puis-je partir ?

-Heu je .... bien sur Harry désolé de t'avoir retenu mais je dois dire que tout cela me perturbe grandement !

-Je m'en doute bien professeur mais je n'y peut rien . J'ais beaucoup réfléchis pendant que j'étais chez les Dursleys .

La moitié des paroles qu'il avait prononcé jusqu'à présent était dut a son tatouage de phénix qui était énervé par le directeur et voulait lui rabattre son caquet . Harry sourit alors et sortit du bureau du directeur cédant la place a Remus .

En passant devant ce dernier Harry lui sourit . Et Remus en entrant dans le bureau du directeur fut interloqué .

Le directeur n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi abattut .

Celui-ci savait parfaitement quesans Harry il n'avait aucunes chance contre Voldemort .

Le fait qu'il ne veulle pas faire partit de l'ordre du phénix était pour sa part un affront ! Il était lui même un phénix . En pllus il possédait Fumseck qui était le gardien du secret de l'ordre ! Ce n'était pas possible qu'il s'en aille ainsi . A partir de ce moment il ferait tout pour le reconquérir quel que soit la façon dont il devait le faire .

Aprés tout s'il avait réussit a le manipuler jusque la il pouvait bien réussir encore non ?

De son côté Harry était dans les cachots pour son dernier cours de la journée qui n'était autre que potion .

Il avait réussis à surprendre Rogue en arrivant le premier devant la porte de la salle mais en plus il avait réussie toutes les étape de la potion jusqu'a présent !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a ajouter le mille pertuis et le clochette d'umbre pour que la potion prenne cette jolie teinte vert émeraude.

La potion elle-même était censée servir contre l'acné....

C'était l'infirmière qui avait décidé de venir en aide a tous les jeunes de Poudlard qui avait ce problème.

Hélas Ron qui était assis a côté de lui attira l'attention et une explosion retentit dans les cachots. Pour sauvé la mise il rajouté le mill pertuis dans sa propre potion et laissa son meilleur ami prendre les foudres de Rogue pour une fois a sa place. Quand a lui il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre la fin du cours afin de repartir dans le parc avec fumsek. Il en avait plus que marre de tous ces adultes qui lui dictaient sa vie!

La sonnerie retentie alors plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il rangea ses affaires en quatrième vitesse, pris un échantillon de sa potion qu'il déposa sur le bureau de Rogue et fila dans le parc aussi rapidement que possible. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que quelque part dans la forêt quelqu'un l'attendais. Il ignorait que d'ici quelques heures sa vie allait brusquement changer.


End file.
